In the portable gas cooker area there are a number of gas cookers which provide a housing, a gas burner and gas supply/regulating fixtures by which a certain pressure gas can be provided to the gas burner. These gas cookers have suffered from a number of deficiencies. One such deficiency is low efficiency of heat transfer. For example, it has been found that in certain prior gas cookers having a BTU rating of greater than 40,000 units is typically not capable of boiling water when used outdoors in the presence of wind velocities of 10 miles per hour or more. Further, prior gas cookers have suffered from high housing temperatures. As a result, more attention is required to be paid to the higher heat resistive coatings applied to the housing as well as to the maintenance of a safe distance between the housing and any flammable materials.
A further disadvantage of prior gas cookers is that of excessive bulk and a resulting difficulty in transporting the cooker from place to place.